Certain benzylamines are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,974 describes .alpha.-phenyl-2-aminomethyl-benzylalcohols useful as anorectics in warm-blooded animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,460 describes anorectic pharmaceutical compositions containing certain 2-(methylaminomethyl)-.alpha.-(4'-halo-phenyl)-benzyl alcohols as active ingredients. In Freter et al, "A New Group of Anorexingenic Compounds" J. Med. Chem 13, 1228 (1970), there is described the structure and anoxerigenic activity of a group of substituted aminomethylbenzhydrols. Benzylamine compounds are also described in British Patent No. 984,363; French Patent No. 1,549,342; Netherlands Patent No. 6,606,390; German Offenlegungeschrift 2834312; Freter et al, "2-Aminomethyl-benzhydrols", Can. J. Chem 48 (11), 1670 (1970); and Freter et al, "A New Tetrahydroisoquinoline Synthesis", J. Het. Chem 7, 159 (1970).
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a novel class of thienylbenzylamine compounds. It is also the purpose of this invention to provide a method of using the novel thienylbenzylamine compounds in the treatment of inflammation.